


Metaphor

by victoriousscarf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”





	Metaphor

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you,” Clint said and Loki was flat on his back, bleeding, and he squinted up at the ceiling. It was too far away and blurry and dark but he felt hands shoving at his shoulder and then his waist, trying to roll him over.

“That’s not very sensible,” he said finally. 

He heard Clint snort. “Uh-huh.”

“I mean, if I die, I’ll be dead,” he said.

“Like that had literally ever stopped any of us,” Clint said and then he was hauling Loki to his feet and he was swaying so he ended up clinging to Clint–which was awkward considering how much shorter the other man was. He had his arms wrapped around his neck and Clint was warm and solid at his side. “Besides, you could just be faking it.”

“Have I faked my own death that many times?” Loki asked, an academic question.

“_Yes_,” Clint said. 

“Right,” Loki said. “But I mean, if I actually died, it would be much harder to get revenge on me for it.”

“I could always just ask Thor the way to Hel,” Clint said, casual like and Loki blinked, his vision still blurry. 

“You could,” he agreed and he was pretty sure the world wasn’t actually spinning around. It just felt like that, because he hadn’t seen this coming. He hadn’t seen Clint coming. 

But Clint was dragging him into the light now, and he let himself be pulled away from the pit he had been in, and wasn’t that a metaphor he thought with a touch of hysteria. 

“I’m not going to die,” he said, and he felt Clint’s arm tighten against his waist, and who would have seen them coming to this.

“Good,” Clint said, and Loki smiled against his hair. 


End file.
